11 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.55 Klan (266) - telenowela, Polska 7.20 Andy (2/3) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt./USA 8.15 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska/ZSRR/Czechosłowacja 1988 9.35 Uwolnić Złotą Kaczkę - teleturniej historyczny 10.00 O, mowo polska 10.10 Afrykańska królowa - film przygodowy, USA 11.55 Narodowe Święto Niepodległości - transmisja 13.15 Wiadomości 13.25 Credo: Gombrowicz kontra Piłsudski - magazyn katolicki 13.45 Tańce polskie: śladami Oskara Kolberga - Pałuki - dożynki 14.10 Goście, goście - komedia, Francja 15.55 O, mowo polska 16.00 A to Polska właśnie: Kielce - program 16.50 O, mowo polska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Areszt domowy - komedia obyczajowa, USA 19.15 Wieczorynka: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Wrota Europy - dramat wojenny, Polska 21.20 O, mowo polska 21.30 Przeżyj to sam - program artystyczny 22.25 Elita zabójców - film sensacyjny, USA 0.30 Podróż do śmierci - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Polska 2.00 Chłopiec do bicia - dramat kryminalny, USA 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Pieśni patriotyczne - program artystyczny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Powitanie 09.05 Kawalerzyści naszych czasów - reportaż 09.25 XI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych - Rzeszów '99 - koncert (stereo) 10.15 W tak pięknych okolicznościach przyrody, czyli historia Rejsu (1) 10.30 Droga do... - film dokumentalny o Zdzisławie Stahlu 11.25 Niepodległa - program artystyczny 11.45 Pan Tadeusz w Wilnie 12.05 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1978, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska (100 min) 13.50 W tak pięknych okolicznościach przyrody, czyli historia Rejsu (2) 14.00 Czesława Miłosza historia literatury polskiej XX wieku - film dokumentalny 15.10 Spotkanie z balladą: Warszawa da się lubić (1): Pipszoł - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Rejs - komedia, Polska 1970, reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Jolanta Lothe, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz (65 min) 17.20 W tak pięknych okolicznościach przyrody, czyli historia Rejsu (3) 17.25 Pasjanse Pana Marszałka - rzecz o Józefie Piłsudskim 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Pytania są tendencyjne - 30 zagadek na 30-lecie Rejsu - teleturniej 19.25 Młodym być i więcej nic: Wojciech Dzieduszycki 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Warszawa da się lubić (2): A my na luzie - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 A to historia - Wielka Gala Polskiej Estrady i Kabaretu 23.25 Dzieje grzechu - melodramat, Polska 1974, reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Grażyna Długołęcka, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Zelnik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (124 min) 01.30 Koncert Toma Jonesa 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Francja 1989 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany, USA 1984 08.00 Nie zostawię was sierotami - reportaż 08.30 Klucze pozostawić w drzwiach - reportaż historyczny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 16.45 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Co jest grane? - magazyn 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Studio sport: Euroliga koszykówki - Polpharma VBW Clima - Brno 01.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Swiat według Bundych (54) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Godzilla (32) - serial animowany 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (132) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (50) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Maggie Winters (3) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.20 Powrót Bardów czyli Kaczmarski, Gintrowski i Sapiński 11.20 Gamoń - komedia obyczajowa, Francja/Włochy 1965 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (14) - serial komediowy 14.00 Disco Polo Live (194) - program muzyczny 15.00 Batman (109) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 Koncert jakiego nie było - koncert Budki Suflera 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 V.LP. (5) - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTrO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.00 Policjanci (5) - serial kryminalny, Polska 22.00 Ostry dyżur (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTrO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 13 Postenmek (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.05 Super Express TV 0.20 Gorzka sprawiedliwość - dramat kryminalny, USA 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi 26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego 54 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Walter Melon 9 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Space Strikers 10 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Rosalinda 70 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Człowiek z M-3 - komediaobyczajowa. Polska 11.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 12.00 Cristina 97 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk·, 12.50 Poszukiwacze - western USA 15.55 Księżniczka Sissi 26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Pełna chata 52- serial komediowy USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - ligadowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda 71 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina 98 - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Stalowe Magnolie - filmobyczajowy USA 22.45 Ibisekcja - talk-show 23.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0.15 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.45 Mayday w Stratosferze - film sensacyjny USA 2.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (53) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (54) - serial animowany, Japonia 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (3) - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (53) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (14) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (54) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (54) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (15) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (4) - telenowela 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (54) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (54) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Smok - Historia Bruce'a Lee (Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1993, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lauren Holly, Robert Wagner (114 min) 22.10 Raj dla głupców (Fool's Paradise) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Richard Zakka, wyk. Corey Parker, Leslie Stefanson, Aida Turturro, Taylor Dayne (90 min) 23.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Byłem świadkiem - serial 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Sukces (1/9): Zaproszenie do tańca - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (82 min) (powt.) 06.50 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Nigdy już nie zaśpiewam - Hanka Ordonówna (powt.) 07.45 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy (powt.) 08.15 Złotopolscy (123): Zmiana - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 08.40 Leć nasz orle - felieton Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Zofii Haloty 09.05 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1) - opera w 4 aktach, Polska 1998, reż. Maria Fołtyn (68 min) (stereo) 10.15 Wspomnień czar: Księżna łowicka - film kostiumowy, Polska 1932, reż. Janusz Warnecki/Mieczasław Karwicz, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Stefan Jaracz, Józef Węgrzyn, Stanisław Gruszczyński (87 min) 11.55 Narodowe Święto Niepodległości - transmisja głównych uroczystości 13.15 Wiadomości 13.30 Śpiewanki rodzinne: Przybyli ułani (powt.) 14.00 Trybuna Romantyków - film dokumentalny Barbary Wachowicz 15.10 Wymarsz - film dokumentalny Wincentego Ronisza 16.40 Wieści polonijne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka, wyk. Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Sławomira Łozińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska (85 min) 18.50 Złotopolscy (123): Zmiana - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Horsztyński - sztuka Juliusza Słowackiego, Polska 1995, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olga Sawicka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Michał Żebrowski (105 min) 21.45 Piosenki z filmoteki - koncert 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Żandarm Pana Marszałka - reportaż Jacka Grelowskiego 23.40 Powrót do Polski - film historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Krzysztof Jasiński, marta Lipińska, Zdzisław Wardejn, Stefan Friedman (70 min) 00.50 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie Polonii amerykańskiej 00.55 Złotopolscy (123): Zmiana - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Horsztyński - sztuka Juliusza Słowackiego, Polska 1995, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olga Sawicka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Michał Żebrowski (105 min) (powt.) 03.45 Testament żołnierza legionów - reportaż Jarosława Kamieńskiego 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Żandarm Pana Marszałka - reportaż Jacka Grelowskiego (powt.) 05.30 Za mundurem panny sznurem - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Zofii Haloty RTL 7 6.00 Perła - telenowela 6.45 Sunset Beach - -serial 7.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 8.20 Seaquest - serial 9.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 10.00 Mała panna Marker - komedia muz. USA (1934) 11.25 Na Zachodzie bez zmian - film woj. USA (1979) 13.35 Cross Creek - film obycz. USA (1984) 15.40 Najlepszy przyjaciel psa - film famil. USA (1997) 17.15 Awantura o spadek - komedia ang.-USA (1993) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Smok - historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograf. USA (1993) 22.10 Pościg - film krym. USA 23.50 Laleczka Chucky 2 - horror USA (1989) 1.20 Na granicy śmierci - film sens. USA (1987) 2.50 Smok - historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograf. USA 4.45 Laleczka Chucky 2 - horror USA 6.10 Teledyski Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (40) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia 1981 (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (51) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (103) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (104) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (59) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (96) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (96) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (97) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (97) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (45) - serial animowany, USA/Japonia 1987 17.40 Znak Zorro (52) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (4) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (4) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (100) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (50 min) 21.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (21) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Ghana - Hiszpania 23.45 Kurier sensacji - magazyn sensacji 00.15 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.45 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.45 Piosenka na życzenie 02.45 Pożegnanie Wizja Jeden 06.30 Popeye (Popeye and Son) - serial animowany (30 min) 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 07.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 08.00 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 08.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993, wyk. Joely Collins, Michelle Beaudoin, Stacy Grant, Chris Martin (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Skalpel proszę (Surgical Spirit) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. David Askey, wyk. Nichola McAuliffe, David Conville, Emlyn Price, Duncan Preston (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Geoff Paine, Anne Haddy, Anne Charleston, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga (A Flat for Two) - serial komediowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Emma Colberti, Astrid Veillon, Franck Neel (30 min) 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn (30 min) 20.30 Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn (30 min) 21.00 Zagłada przyjdzie o świcie (Cold Night into Dawn) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Michael Ironside, Anthony Lo Bianco, Kavena Charlot, David Chung (105 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Świadek koronny (Hit List) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. William Lustig, wyk. Jan Michael Vincent, Rip Torn, Lance Henriksen, Leo Rossi (83 min) 01.35 Nocny Rycerz (Night Man) - serial sensacyjny, 1997, wyk. Matt McColm, Jayne Heltmeyer, Derwin Jordan, Felecia M. Bell (60 min) 02.35 Kavanagh (Kavanagh QC) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Andrew Grieve/Paul Greengrass/Colin Gregg, wyk. John Thaw, Kevin McKidd, Frances Tomelty, T. P. McKenna (90 min) TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Lis Leon - serial animowany 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Tajemnica Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 15.50 Zobaczyć Kilimandżaro 16.30 Historia i historycy 17.00 Marszałek ściska moją dłoń 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 MM - raport na koniec wieku 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 Kiedy brat zabija brata - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Kościoła Farnego w Bydgoszczy 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Życiowa sprawa - program A. Tomczaka 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 16.45 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Szpital - reportaż 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szef kuchni poleca - program kulinarny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Przeboje mistrzów - spotkanie z Narodową Orkiestrą Polskiego Radia w Katowicach 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Układanka - serial animowany 16.00 Lecą liście z drzewa: Muzyka Fryderyka Chopina w Sali Lustrzanej Pszczyńskiego Pałacu - program Haliny Szymury 16.30 Hasło: Przygoda - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Le Grand Michel - koncert 17.45 Szopienickie gniazdo - program Adama Turuli 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Moja piosenka - program poetycki 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Ułani spod znaku lilijki - program Adama Turuli 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Piłsudski - portret przywódcy - film dokumentalny 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 11 listopada - program historyczny 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Prezydent Kaczorowski w Białymstoku - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Lekcje języka angielskiego 08.25 Dzień pierwszy 08.30 Wyprawa w dwudziestolecie 08.55 Dzień pierwszy 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Dzień pierwszy 15.40 Jacek Kaczmarski - koncert 16.10 Tak było. Jak jest? 17.15 Śmiech o wolności - program rozrywkowy 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Dzień pierwszy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Program Zbigniewa Święcha o Wawelu 18.35 Rocznica Muzeum Narodowego 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Lubelskie drogi do niepodległości - program historyczny 08.20 Szpital leśny 665 - film dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Kronikarz Apokalipsy - film dokumentalny 16.10 Okiem reportera 16.30 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 16.50 Dokumenty z Qumran - film dokumentalny 17.15 Historia portretu europejskiego - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Motoświat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Grzybobranie z Panem Tadeuszem 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Dawniej i dziś 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Film fabularny 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.35 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Wroga ciemność (Dark Enemy) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Rory Macfarguhar, Martin Laing, Chris Chescoe, David Haig (82 min) 16.30 Wielka historia Ameryki - film dokumentalny 17.30 Rozmowy z... 18.00 Szeroki świat - magazyn 18.30 Infotiment 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Gdy nadchodzi czas (When the Time Comes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erdman, wyk. Karen Austin, Bonnie Belinda, Brad Davis, Terry O'Quinn (94 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Maszyna marzeń (The Dream Machine) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1991, reż. Lyman Dayton, wyk. Corey Haim, Susan Seaforth Hayes, Jeremy Slate, Evan Richards (90 min) 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na piątek 23.50 BTV nocą Nasza TV Bryza 7.05 Wiadomości koszalińskie 7.20 Hardcastle I McCormick - serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 8.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Zakazana miłość - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury 13.50 Melanżeria 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 Teleinformator 17.15 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.30 KLAKSON - mag. motoryzacyjny 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial 20.00 Smok - historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograf. USA (1993) 22.10 Raj dla głupców - komedia sens. USA (1997) 23.50 Wiadomości koszalińskie 0.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dok. 0.50 Techno party 1.20 Byłem świadkiem - serial 2.05 Teleinformator Nasza TV-51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Smok - Historia Bruce'a Lee (Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1993, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lauren Holly, Robert Wagner (114 min) 22.10 Raj dla głupców (Fool's Paradise) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Richard Zakka, wyk. Corey Parker, Leslie Stefanson, Aida Turturro, Taylor Dayne (90 min) 23.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.20 Informacje TV-51 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Byłem świadkiem - serial 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcin z Tours 09.15 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Skępem - film dokumentalny 09.45 Pieśni i tańce Lewoczy - reportaż 10.00 I co było dalej?: Pingwin samotnik - program dla dzieci 10.10 Duch biblioteki - reportaż 10.25 Biblia Gutenberga - film dokumentalny 10.50 Ukrzyżowany na Ukrainie - reportaż 11.05 Niedziela w kościele anglikańskim - relacja 11.30 Przebaczenie - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Prałat z charyzmą - reportaż 12.20 Jest Polska - jest Sejm - relacja 12.30 Albert Einstein - marsz ku nowym granicom - film dokumentalny 12.55 Gdańsk - teatr uliczny - impresja filmowa 13.10 Orkiestra Koncertowa Wojska Polskiego (1) - relacja 13.25 Lednica 2000 Akademicki Apel III Tysiąclecia 14.20 Ojciec Święty w Afryce - film dokumentalny 14.50 Spotkanie muzyczne w Instytucie Słowackim - relacja 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Ojciec Święty - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 15.20 Spotkanie ze sztuką: Maryja i Konfederacja Barska w twórczości Jacka Kowalskiego - program muzyczny 15.45 Dojrzałość - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcin z Tours 16.10 Modlitwa polska - program kulturalny 16.50 Marcelino chleb i wino - film fabularny 18.20 Oto Warszawa - film dokumentalny 18.50 Pieśń słoneczna 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Zachować w pamięci - reportaż 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 I co było dalej?: Góra Kamienna - program dla dzieci 19.40 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 19.50 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 20.05 Rejon umocniony Hel - impresja filmowa 20.15 Z Ewangelią przez ulice Rzymu - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Azyl dla większości - film dokumentalny 21.45 Piękno wielorakie - reportaż 22.00 Program na piątek Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Gwiezdna katastrofa (Starcrash) - film SF, Włochy 1979, reż. Lewis Coates, wyk. Marjoe Gortner, Caroline Munro, David Hasselhoff, Joe Spinell (92 min) 10.15 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.05 Zabić albo być martwym (Kill or Be Killed) - film sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Ivan Hall, wyk. James Ryan, Charlotte Michells, Norman Combes, Danie Du Plessis (90 min) 12.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.10 Błąd w sztuce - film sensacyjny 15.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Jeden z naszych - film sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Kakaowa Lady (Lady Cocoa) - film kryminalny, USA 1975, reż. Matt Climber, wyk. Lola Felana, Gene Washington, Millie Perkins, Alex Dreier (93 min) 22.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.25 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 00.55 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.20 Niewinna obsesja - film erotyczny 02.55 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Mark Morrison 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Kiedy mówię, że cię kocham (Quando dico che ti amo) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1967, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Tony Renis, Lola Falana, Alida Chelli, Caterina Caselli (95 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 11.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.50 Jesteśmy aniołami: Sen o Eldorado (Noi siamo angeli -Misterio delle 5 chiese) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (95 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 18.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.50 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 21.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.50 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 23.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 23.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.20 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.25 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 08.05 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość 09.10 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 09.40 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 10.30 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 11.25 Chaval 11.45 Szkoła od najmłodszych lat? 12.30 Mauretańskie karawany 13.00 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 13.50 Manekiny 14.10 Woda - skuteczna broń 14.55 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 15.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 16.35 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina 17.30 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 18.30 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) 19.20 Architektura współczesna - Herzog i Meuron 20.00 Wielkie wystawy: Puvis de Chavannes 20.30 Harlemska szkoła stepowania 21.30 Pod presją czasu 22.20 Hotel Deutchland 23.50 Rodzina Akbal 00.35 Wolność albo śmierć 01.25 Życie w pasie śmierci Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Niech żyje życie - film fabularny, Włochy 22.05 Klan terroru - horror, W. Bryt., reż. M. Tully, wyk. Rod Cameron, Mary Murphy (95 min) 23.40 Nocne namiętności 00.10 Program muzyczny TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 08.30 54 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.55 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosław Otrębus, Ryszard Ronczewski, Joanna Szczepkowska (42 min) 11.15 (WP) Powrót orłosępa - film dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.00 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 12.45 (WP) Recital Michała Bajora (2) 13.40 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.25 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 14.40 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Dwa gabinety 15.50 Andrea Bocelli w Polsce 16.10 Mój świat 16.30 Impresje: Jubileusz Teatru Jaracza 17.00 Od A do Z: Jacek Wójcicki 17.10 Małe co nieco 17.30 Vivat Academia! 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Z kodeksem na ty 18.45 Bezpieczna Łódź 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Mordziaki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Gawędy ziemiańskie 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Reportaż 23.00 (WP) Kryptonim 'Turyści' (1/3) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Bogusław Sar, Jerzy Próchnicki, Ewa Sudakiewicz 00.00 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Program na piątek WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.05 Bezpieczne miasto 08.25 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Teresa Tuszyńska, Jerzy Jogałła (95 min) 10.15 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 11.45 Lokalny Poznań 12.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Podwodny świat - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kacza zupa bez jaj - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Rysopis Skolimowskiego - film dokumentalny 15.45 Mały, wielki świat - film dokumentalny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 17.20 Vademecum leasingowe 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Serial obyczajowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kaczor Duffy w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Ciosy - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1980, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Ewa Pokas, Lidia Korsakówna, Lucyna Brusikiewicz (95 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 23.20 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodębska, Teresa Tuszyńska, Jerzy Jogałła (95 min) M6 06.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.25 Życiowa próba (Challenge Of A Lifetime) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Russ Mayberry, wyk. Penny Marshall, Richard Gilliland, Jonathan Silverman, Mary Woronov (91 min) 12.05 Prognoza pogody 12.10 Madame est servie - serial obyczajowy 12.40 La minute beaute 12.45 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.40 Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Beau Bridges, Patty Duke, Caroline Henry, Pat Hingle (91 min) 15.25 Manimal - serial fabularny 16.25 L'etoile du sud - film przygodowy, Francja 1968, reż. Sydney Hayers, wyk. George Segal, Ursula Andress, Ian Hendry, Orson Welles (99 min) 18.25 Gwiezdne wrota - dzieci bogów - serial SF, USA 1997 19.15 Unisexe - magazyn 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Passe Simple: 1918 - niech żyje pokój! - serial dokumentalny 20.55 Z Archiwum X - serial SF, USA 21.45 Z Archiwum X - serial SF, USA 22.45 La Sindrome di Stendhal - horror, Włochy 1996, reż. Dario Argento, wyk. Asia Argento, Thomas Kretschmann, Arco Leonardi, Luigi Diberti (113 min) 00.50 L'Heure du crime - serial kryminalny 01.40 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.10 Fani - magazyn 03.30 Frequenstar: Yannick Noah 04.15 Scott Richardson - koncert 05.45 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Maski-show 06.40 Człowiek i prawo 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) - serial przygodowy 07.50 Domowa biblioteka 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.05 Uwierzcie podejrzanemu (Isprawliennomu wieric) - film kryminalny, ZSRR 1957, reż. W. Żilin, wyk W. Gusiew, M. Mengliet, G. Michajłow, B. Saburow (87 min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Multazbuka 11.45 Ulica sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.10 Teleturniej dla dzieci i młodzieży 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.55 Proces 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Cygan(3) - serial obyczajowy, ZSRR 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Partner (The Rookie) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Charlie Sheen, Raul Julia, Sonia Braga (121 min) 20.10 Cichy dom - program Siergieja Szołochowa 20.40 Wiadomości 20.55 Program na piątek 20.45 Upadłe anioły (Fallen Angels) - dramat psychologiczny, Hongkong 1995, reż. Kar-Wai Wong, wyk. Leon Lai, Michelle Reis, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Charlie Yeung (96 min) 22.35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 09.00 Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 10.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Australii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Moskwie 15.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Sztokholmie 19.00 Aerobik: MŚ w Helsinkach (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 00.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi w Misano (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '96 (powt.) 05.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 05.45 Magazyn reklamowy 06.00 (na żywo) Golf: Turniej Johnny Walker Classic w Taipeh 10.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 10.30 Poza kontrolą (5) - magazyn (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (22) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Takeshi's Castle (34) (powt.) 13.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.15 Monster Trucks 14.45 Poza kontrolą (23) - magazyn (powt.) 15.15 Blade Warriors (8) (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (35) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski drugich reprezentacji Bośnia i Hercegowina - Niemcy 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn 23.15 W NBA: mecz Houston Rockets - Los Angeles Lakers 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) Kabel 1 05.45 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.10 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.35 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 07.00 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.40 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.20 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 09.20 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.25 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.20 Nadzwyczajne dziewczyny (Some Girls) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Patrcick Dempsey, Florinda Bolkan, Jennifer Connelly (89 min) 13.05 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 22.10 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 23.05 K1 Magazyn - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 00.25 Wiadomości 00.30 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.15 Wiadomości 04.20 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny, USA 1962 Pro 7 05.20 SAM (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 (powt.) 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 08.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.15 Bez Jimmiego (After Jimmy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Bruce Davison, Peter Facinelli, Eva Marie Saint (105 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Dinozaury - w krainie gigantów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 21.30 Quatsch Comedy Club - program rozrywkowy 22.25 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.55 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Dom na wzgórzach (The House in the Hills) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Ken Wiederhorn, wyk. Michael Madsen, Helen Slater, Jeffrey Tambor, Elyssa Davalos (87 min) 01.30 Słodki grzech (powt.) 02.25 Reporterzy (powt.) 03.20 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.10 Andreas Türck (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Clown - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Balko - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Trzecia połowa - teleturniej sportowy na wesoło 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Na kłopoty Stefanie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 02.55 Ricky! (powt.) 03.40 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.30 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny 10.15 LiteraTour de Suisse: Maurice Chappaz (*1916) - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.30 Orientacja - magazyn religijny 11.00 III po dziewiątej - talk show 13.30 LiteTour de Suisse: Hanna Johansen - film dokumentalny 13.45 Cieszcie się Północą - magazyn folklorystyczny 14.30 Proszę się rozgościć: Friedrich Torberg - program kulturalny 15.30 Historia współczesna na ekranie: Telespotkanie - program kulturalny 16.15 Biologia i nauki medyczne: Rak i system obronny - film dokumentalny 17.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 17.30 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Podróż (Il viaggio) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1973, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Richard Burton, Ian Bannen, Barbara Pilavin (97 min) 21.50 Fetch - film krótkometrażowy, Australia 1998 (7 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Mur Berliński - 1961 do 1989 - film dokumentalny 23.25 6 klasa: 18 uczniów, 13 narodowości - film dokumentalny 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.50 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.30 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 02.15 Orientacja - magazyn religijny (powt.) 02.40 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) Wdr 06.00 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 06.30 Moro drom - nasza droga - film dokumentalny 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fizyka, elektronika - magazyn edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Przedtakt sezonu karnawałowego 2000 w Kolonii - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Przedtakt sezonu karnawałowego 2000 w Kolonii - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 WDR ServiceZeit: ruch drogowy - magazyn poradnikowy 15.45 Życie zwierząt (10/12) - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Przedtakt sezonu karnawałowego 2000 w Kolonii - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit: pieniądze - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 (na żywo) Kölle Alaaf - Otwarcie sezonu karnawałowego 2000 w Kolonii - relacja z Kölnarena 22.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.45 (na żywo) Mitternachtsspitzen - relacja z Kolonii 23.45 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 00.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 00.30 Computerclub - raport - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.25 Buffalo Bill - western, USA 1944, reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Joel McCrea, Maureen O'Hara, Linda Darnell, Thomas Mitchell (87 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Kamczatka - raj z ognia i lodu - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.40 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.50 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1984 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Sternbergowie - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Weseli muzykanci - koncert kapel ludowych 21.15 Korespondencje ze świata - magazyn korespondentów 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Berlin centrum - talk show 23.00 Johannes B. Kerner-Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Wiadomości 00.00 Menadżer w bamboszach (Spotswood) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Ben Mendelson, Alwyn Kurts, Bruno Lawrence (97 min) 01.35 Johannes B. Kerner-Show - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.20 Sternbergowie - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 03.05 Korespondencje ze świata - magazyn korespondentów (powt.) 03.35 Wiadomości 03.50 Straßenfeger 04.20 Ryzyko - teleturniej (powt.) 05.05 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy: Mariah Carey 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon (Pet Shop Boys) 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Amica Tv - talk show 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (nowości muzyczne, sport, internet, moda i in.) 20.00 W stronę rocka z Markusem Kavką 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Overdrive (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 10.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: debiut roku 11.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy wykonawca R'n'B 11.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór rockowy 12.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy wykonawca hip-hop 12.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsze wykonanie utworu tanecznego 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: best pop 15.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy album 16.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy wykonawca 16.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza wykonawczyni 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza grupa 18.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepsza piosenka 19.00 Ostatnie odliczanie przed rozdaniem Europejskich Nagród Muzycznych Mtv '99 - program muzyczny 21.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Bezpośrednia transmisja z uroczystości rozdania nagród Mtv 23.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Transmisja uroczystości rozdania nagród Mtv (powt.) 01.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Nocne stworzenia 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie (1) Chris i Martin Kratt odwiedzają sierociniec dla słoni w Nairobi 07.55 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.50 (P) Lassie: Człowiek z gęsią 09.20 (P) Lassie: Opowieść o hałaśliwym duchu 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Busz 12.30 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Pustynia 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 15.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Boston teriery 15.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jack Russell teriery 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Zamówienie na jadowite węże 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Złamany kręgosłup 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Nowy Jork 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Djuma, Afryka Południowa 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Świat przyrody: Pożądanie ćmy 21.00 (P) Rekin!: Bezszelestny drapieżnik 22.00 (P) Szybki i cichy 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 (P) Pogotowie weterynaryjne 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu